


CHANCE

by markspuppy



Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 一对五。没什么他不可以。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Other(s), Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708183
Kudos: 11





	CHANCE

他看着达里尔有些僵硬地，跌撞地下跪。  
他看着达里尔似乎有些茫然的仰起头，但只是在等待对面的人拉下裤链。  
没准他真的像被告诉的那样无能为力。“你敢做任何事，我就打爆你朋友的头。”先前有人这样说。是他们的其中之一。  
是在他和达里尔带着背包准备往回走时突然出现的团伙。  
瑞克在那男人把半硬的阴茎扯出内裤塞进达里尔的嘴里时深深吸了口气。  
达里尔的眼睛闭上了几秒，在他的角度，他能完全看清达里尔的侧面，还有那该死的丑陋的鸡巴的形状。达里尔使颧骨下的凹陷加深，像副光线转移的油画，质感厚重。他皱着眉毛，甚至是专注的转动唇角，让一根属于陌生人的屌滑进了口腔。  
这画面看起来不可思议的色情是正确的，但瑞克无法理解........他看起来太熟练了。  
达里尔的头发被扯住了，一部分的瑞克在脑子里大叫着要剁掉落在达里尔头顶上的每一根手指，一部分的瑞克无法说服自己挪开眼睛给予他的朋友最后的尊重，最后一部分的他在黑暗的诅咒这一切。  
头皮上的疼痛和侵犯者粗暴的动作让坚毅的棕皮肤猎人从鼻子里发出不满的响动，他试图挣扎，但退无可退，整个不大不小的东西已经全部捅进了他嘴里，但瑞克发现他并没有像个惊慌失措的新手那样在不知道该如何呼吸和放松间弄的一塌糊涂。  
这不正常。达里尔小小的喉结稳定的滚着，在厚实的颈下显露形状。他的嘴很薄，看起来太软了，没有具体的形状，抿起来时又是那么凶悍，现在这两瓣唇里藏着个红褐的鸡巴，被一些口水沾成了湿润的粉色。达里尔全部吞了进去，被迫但并不粗糙，他精密而准确的把那东西放在了食道前端，深深地，几乎像是亲吻着另一个男人肮脏的阴毛。  
瑞克不应该在这种时候想起罗莉，那真是一种让他下地狱的亵渎。不过他没有选择，他子女的母亲是他唯一有过多次性关系的女人，他回想罗莉——不，就算是她也不会做的这么好。  
达里尔移动自己的脑袋，在上方下流的呻吟里不断地撞向那根鸡巴，甚至有种拍击的水声从他的喉咙里传来，那些蓄积的唾液背叛了达里尔面孔上的沉着。  
他的朋友在为陌生男人的阳具流口水。这念头像微波炉里爆开的玉米蹦进了瑞克的脑子里。不，不不不，他绝对不是这么想的，他绝不是那个意思。他当然知道达里尔为什么要这么努力，只有这样他才可能减短这段羞辱的过程，而现在在那里跪下的如果不是达里尔，那就应该是他。  
从一开始就是瑞克。那帮人盯着他们，打量他们，手里还提着他们从行尸堆里抢来的资源。瑞克不会说他俩是狮子，但那些人就像闻风而来的鬣狗，只要出现了就不会简单离去。  
问题在于达里尔的发问，达里尔也许不该多此一举，他们俩已经被放过了。在搜刮完最后一点可用的物资后，那五个混球令人怀疑地竟愿意让他们离去，不是说瑞克不感激能又活过这一天，只不过他确实也不清楚又有什么值得如此。  
他们应该走，迅速而警惕的离开。然而达里尔突然回过头，瑞克来不及拦住，他听到惯常沉默的猎手转向他们，“你们能还给我一盒药吗？”  
所有人都停下了。那个离他们最近的人眯起了眼。“你说什么？”  
“药。”达里尔重复着，为了展现他的坚决。他没有抬高他的十字弩，但瑞克几乎能看见他背后炸开的毛。“我很需要那个。”  
这是谎言，达里尔很健康，他根本犯不着。瑞克明白为什么，这就是他们这次离开其他人出来的原因，孩子在发烧，不是茱蒂丝，是她的哥哥突然病的不省人事。他们没有足够的药来治疗，不得不出来碰碰运气。  
幸运的是他俩找到的东西或许能派上用场。不幸的是他们再也搞不清楚这件事了。  
瑞克不能任由卡尔衰弱下去，可他也没想过要睁大眼睛看着达里尔接受那个交易，同时肚子里的内脏全部开始焦灼的燃烧。  
一个男人说“当然他妈的不行。”另一个男人打断了他，“嘿，别这样。我有个想法，你有多久没被吹过了？”  
没有男人会拒绝性，看来就算在世界末日也不行。  
其他人都看向瑞克。当然，毫不意外，他和达里尔在一起，而达里尔总是让他显得更加亲和，务实，乃至柔软。  
他们开始打量他，用一种品评的，恶心的，逐渐雄性化的目光。  
“不。”达里尔向前走了半步，声音里有些不易察觉的颤抖。“不是他。如果能给我药，让我来兑现交易。”  
该死，达里尔。瑞克盯住他后背缝的翅膀，下意识想将那家伙拉回来。你脑子里惦记着的是我的孩子。  
“或许你们俩一起。”又一个男人加入了话题，笑容在帽檐下歪歪扭扭。  
达里尔变得暴躁，瑞克明白这是他恐惧和不安的具象化。“不行。要么你们给我药然后全部都能得到口交，要么就什么都没有。”  
“你看起来真的很需要，哈？”鬣狗们嘀咕着，凝视他们，或者他们里没有一个真正会对同性感兴趣，但接受口交却很容易。  
每个人都达成了和解。最开始那个人点点头，“就这么办。”然后他把背包丢给后面的人，“放下你的武器过来，完事后我们把东西给你。”  
瑞克甚至有些震惊，他不理解为什么就在他没有参与的时候达里尔就和其他人促成了这个结果。他永远习惯于提出想法，然后考虑，最后决定。  
达里似乎尔从不如此。他的身体快于他的想法。  
达里尔让瑞克置身事外。而瑞克，则反胃地享用着达里尔一贯的维护和奉献精神。  
这让他觉得可耻，非常肮脏而不值。  
无论瑞克做过什么，他显然不值得他的朋友为了他吃下别人的鸡巴。  
那该死的家伙在操达里尔的嘴，用力的钻着他的胯，让达里尔呼吸紊乱。达里尔结实有力的手臂就挂那对站立的腿上，为了扶稳自己。  
男人射的很快，丝毫不令人意外。但他没有松开达里尔，那根应该开始喷射的东西还在达里尔嘴里，严丝合缝的堵住一切，务求溺死瑞克的朋友。  
达里尔再次僵硬，僵持了两秒他的喉结快速滑动着，瑞克不想理解他在吞咽什么东西。  
“妈的。”长吁了口气的男人脱开身，握住了自己的皮带，“他妈的，他的嘴比我见过的所有妓女都强。”  
有人大声嘲笑他，“你只是太久没有享受过了，笨蛋。”  
瑞克只是盯着达里尔，而达里尔没有抬头，他甚至没有理会瑞克的意图。瑞克猜想那是因为羞耻还是别的什么。  
第二个人是那个戴帽子的，达里尔只是重复他的工作，尽职尽责而沉默迅速。帽子男的阴茎不大，活计甚至轻松了几分，达里尔伸出了舌头，毫无感情的舔舐肉棍，他的舌苔上甚至还黏着精液。  
上帝。瑞克不该瞧的这样仔细。恐怖的是他有着和达里尔侍奉的东西相同的器官，他也知道被柔软湿润的肉块吮吸是什么感觉。  
他的内脏没道理为此酸痛。  
发丝无辜地垂在达里尔脸颊上，衬着那有些脏污的皮肤。达里尔用唾液点亮阳具上的经络，他让一切井然有序。脆弱的阴茎被他压榨着，在舌头的抚弄下迸出肮脏的体液，然后跑进他的胃里。  
瑞克真的应该觉得恶心。但他现在只是因为没有这样做而恶心。  
他以为第三个人会同样如此，然而那家伙看起来比前两个都要强势。他箍住达里尔的后脑勺，用力而蛮横的操起达里尔的喉咙，让跪在地上的人发出不适的断续声音，显然这只是让对方陷入了更兴奋的状态，他无趣的使用着达里尔的喉咙，就好像那他妈只是个廉价的性玩具。  
达里尔的脸颊开始泛红，他的鼻尖也因为反复的拍打同样如此。被服务的人捏住了他的脖子，而达里尔看起来一时间没意识到该去反抗。他的喉结被掐住，下巴被牢牢固定在一对抽搐的卵蛋上。  
这个人结束时，达里尔短暂的咳嗽了一会儿。  
至于第四个，他没有任何特殊的地方，但他不是射在达里尔嘴里而是射在了脸上。操，瑞克这辈子都不可能把这画面从脑子里抹去。通红的鸡巴打在达里尔的颧骨上，溅出了又浓又多的精液，就像他妈的爆开的烂果子，将臭烘烘的汁喷在了达里尔的头发，睫毛，眼皮和鼻梁上。  
如果说瑞克惊呆了，那达里尔仅是愣在原地。男人退开后他仍没有反应过来，那些粘稠的甚至没有流淌能力的东西就糊在面容上，如同一层冷酷又淫荡的装饰。  
最后一个是最糟糕的。一个高壮的黑人，不耐烦的把自己瑞克这辈子见过最大的玩意塞进了达里尔的嘴里。  
达里尔有一瞬间几乎是脆弱的。瑞克也要窒息，达里尔吃不下那东西，他只能含住一半的长度，他在努力，但黑人不满足，坚定不移的推进着，把达里尔的所有娴熟和冷静击碎的一塌糊涂。  
他呛住了，噎住了，粗壮的阴茎堵回了微弱的呕吐声，达里尔没法再保持他口腔里的平衡，大量的口水被抽动的鸡巴带了出来滴在他下巴上，他的嘴像个被操开的处女那样跟不上节奏，只能拼命吞咽被推入的东西，然后再猝不及防的忍受抽离。达里尔的脸变得一团糟，精液弄得到处都是，和一些像是口水的东西混在一起，但更糟糕的是他闪亮的眼珠，在瑞克眼里那道狭长的缝隙过于湿润了。  
达里尔迅速的呼吸着，在黑色的鸡巴间勉强维生，他不断被操出细碎的呜咽，直到折磨他的凶器放弃了进出，开始一味地向里压去。  
瑞克甚至能看到达里尔的喉咙是怎么隆起的，那根黑屌是怎么缓慢地顶开达里尔的食道，像怪物般待在那里。达里尔完美仰起的脖子被彻底限制住，只能微弱的进行吞咽。  
他妈的他从没想过深喉可以进入到这种地步。  
达里尔的嘴唇显得更红了，在杂乱的柔软胡须间有些肿起。  
鸡巴抽离的一刻他向前按住地面，四肢着地用力的呼吸着，像个险些缺氧而死的人。  
有人把药盒扔给了瑞克，他下意识拿起那东西塞进口袋里，他准备去扶达里尔，却见他已经摇摇晃晃站起身。  
达里尔用手背捂着嘴，即便没有凑近到过分的距离，他也能闻到达里尔身上异样的腥臭味。  
“我们走。”没有抬头也没有张望，达里尔盯着地面，迅速走过瑞克拿起他的弩，一刻不停的向远处走去。  
瑞克只能，也只想寸步不离的跟上去。  
他们都该当做什么都没发生过，然后忘了这件事。  
他在达里尔两步之后，他应该说什么？谢谢你？还是你根本没必要这样做？  
很快彻底深入了森林，那伙人的声音被远远抛之于后。达里尔停了下来，瑞克险些撞了上去。  
达里尔扶住了一旁的树干，突然开始弯下腰呕吐。  
瑞克摸了摸腰间，才想起现在他浑身上下连水壶都没有。他们一路上都没吃什么东西，他匆忙瞥了眼地上的水洼，毫不意外看到了许多浑浊的白色。  
过了五分钟达里尔安静了下来，但他仍看起来罕见的虚弱。  
在这层残酷的寂静下，瑞克听见了微弱的水流声，犹豫两秒，他扯过达里尔拽着弩带的胳膊。  
“来吧，我们去溪边洗洗。”


End file.
